legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
Felonious Gru
Felonious Gru is a character and the protagonist of the movie Despicable Me He used to be the greatest villain of all time (Before being replaced by Vector Perkins who stole The Great Pyramid of Giza) In order to get his pride back, Gru planned to steal the moon by using a shrink ray all to impress his mom. He has army of Yellow Minions all he cares for and the feelings is mutual and a elderly friend name Dr. Nefario. Ever since he was young he tried hard to impress his mom with his inventions but he failed too and this drove him to villainy He later adopts 3 girls so he can have them retrieve the shrink ray Vector Perkins stole from him. However when he goes to the carnival with the girls he decided to change his ways and become their father. Just after he completed his goal of shrinking the moon he attended their ballet recital where Vector kidnapped them and wanted the moon in exchange. Deciding the girls were more important to him he commits the exchange, but Vector lies and Gru arranges a rescue of the girls with his minions and Dr. Nefario. Gru manages to save the girls, Have defeated Vector or goof he truly gave up his ways and he celebrates as he watches the girls perform their recital. During this his mother finally acknowledges his success making him a happy man Totally Mobian Spies Due to these ways he left a impressed mark on Bender and the group. Bender decided he could have a member like Gru would be excellent so he sent fellow mad scientist Mandark to recruit him into his unit and having heard much about the Team humbly accepts and he also takes the plan they have to help with his adopted children. Gru shows up and helps the crew on their way to Fairy World though he gives command of the ship to Sparrow Gru is currently helping Bender against Iron Queen by giving him the location to 2 more of them, although he and the others will wait til Bender gets back with Eddy. Gru then goes with his team minus Hellboy to help Eddy. Gru then appears again and helps Big Boss and his team to destroy the Patriots. Allies and enemies Friends: Bender, Skipper, Heloise, Finn, Django, King Julian, The B Team, Eddy, The V Team, The rest of the go-away Team, Sally Acorn, Jake Miller, Applebloom, Sweetie Pie, Swolattoo, Protoman, X5, Sparkley, Noah Parker, Hugo Brass, Professor Calamitous, Ice King, Jimmy Neutron, Spike, Aang, Picard, Riker, Worf, Q, Master Chief, Cortana, Spyro, Cynder, Sparx ,Danny Phantom, Dipper Pines, Mabel Pines, El Tigre, Frida, Flame Princess, Princess Bubblegum, Falco Lombardi, Phineas, Ferb, Isabella, House, Mandark, Princess Morbucks, Professor Pericles, Asoka Tano, Profion, Mushu, Betty, Obi-Wan, Protoman, Sherry Birkin, Sari Sumdac, Stan Smith, Snake, Solidus, Tak, Megaman and Roll Enemies: Victor Perkins, Mr.Perkins, Iron Queen, Iron Queen's Syndicate Category:Characters Category:Anti Heroes Category:Anti Villains Category:Heroes Category:Reformed Villains Category:Humans Category:Members of the B Team Category:Living Members of The B Team Category:Characters hailing from the Despicable Me Universe Category:Crazy Awesome Characters Category:Heroic Criminals Category:Goaway Team members Category:B Team Members that appeared in Totally Mobian Spies Category:Type IV Anti Heroes Category:Type I Anti Villains Category:Funniest Characters Category:Characters debutting in Totally Mobian Spies Category:B Team Members absent from The Great Time Travel Adventure Category:B Team Members absent from The V Team Island Adventure Category:B Team Members absent from The Grand Summer Season Trek Category:Criminals Category:Tragic Heroes Category:Major Members of The Alpha Team Category:Bald Characters Category:Characters in Totally Mobian Spies Category:Alpha Team Members appearing in Totally Mobian Spies Category:Enemies of Iron Queen's Syndicate Category:The B Team`s allies Category:The V Team's allies Category:Heroes in Totally Mobian Spies Category:Characters voiced and/or played by Steve Carell Category:Characters favorite by Menslady125 Category:Enemies of Alphamon Category:Characters favorite by Baalbeck Category:Enemies of Palpatine's New Galactic Empire Category:Animated characters Category:Members of the Anti-Villain League Category:Characters liked by Officer Candy Apple Category:Leaders and Boss Category:Force of Hevenburg Category:Enemies of Great New Empire Category:Heroes of Chronicles of Great New Empire